younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Yolanda
| resides = San Francisco, California | occupation = Housekeeper | eye color = Brown | hair color = Black | affiliations = Josh's apartment | parents = Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unnamed Father | children =Vanessa (daughter) Derek (son) 3rd Unnamed Child | relatives = Jolanda (sister) | romances = Rabbi Ben (boyfriend) Coleman (ex-husband) Rabbi Shapiro (ex-boyfriend) Dmitri (briefly dated) Dominick (affair) | friends = Gabi Diamond (like daughter) Elliot Park (frenemy) Sofia Rodriguez (like daughter) Josh Kaminski(boss) Nick Walker Alan Lowenstein | enemies = Elliot Park (frenemy) | first episode = Pilot | last episode = Young & Yacht'in (show) Young & Hungry Movie (officially) | portrayer = Kym Whitley}} Yolanda is one of the main characters in the series, Young & Hungry. She works for Josh with Gabi Diamond and Elliot Park. She is portrayed by Kym Whitley. Biography Josh’s witty, blunt but kind-hearted housekeeper, Yolanda seems to be Gabi’s only ally on Josh’s staff. Yolanda won’t sugarcoat Gabi’s situation, especially when Gabi commits a major faux pas her first day on the job, but she admires Gabi’s spirit and will have her back even while Elliot schemes to kick Gabi to the curb. Yolanda has a son Derek who is her favorite child and is over-protective of him. She also has a daughter named Vanessa. Her husband's name is Coleman who she loves but they get into fights and she is a big pranker or revenger and can plan a really good revenge. She likes Josh and thinks of him as her second son and likes to give him advice. Yolanda is the kind of person who is proud of who she is and is proud that she is a black woman. If someone messes with her her ain't gonna end well. Physical Appearance Yolanda is Josh's housekeeper, who does really clean so much. She is a bit lazy and and take advantage of any help that she can get. Yolanda is a tall woman with brown skin, she usually makes jokes and supports Gabi. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears pants and a shirt. Personality Yolanda is a warm and loving person. She helps people, especially Gabi. But she can sometimes be a bit mean like she is to Elliot who is also very mean to her. She is a loyal employee and would never steal or be jealous of Josh. She can sometimes be a little stubborn but she is still a good person and thinks good. Yolanda is maybe a bit irresponsible because she is usually late for work. She is afraid of flying as revealed in the season 4 premiere and was tricked by Allen and Elliot. When asked to kiss Allen and Elliot while they where okay with it she said "Where's the tequila" did it anyway but was drinking tequila as seen in the photos. Character History Template:CHYolandaS1|Season 1 Template:CHYolandaS2|Season 2 Template:CHYolandaS3|Season 3 Relationships Gabi Diamond Gabi and Yolanda become friends. Just from the beginning Yolanda takes Gabi's side and often tries to make her fell better. (see Golanda) Elliot Park Yolanda does not really like Elliot and thinks that he's to mean to Gabi. She usually makes fun of him and argues with him and tried to get him fired. Josh Kaminski Yolanda is Josh's housekeeper. They have a good relationship and Yolanda thinks of Josh as a son and Josh Yolanda as a mom. Yolanda likes to take care of him and gives him advice. But they can also get into a fight like they did in Young & Too Late when Josh was mad at Yolanda for giving him a bad advice. Yolanda felt really bad but she knew they will get through it. Derek Derek is Yolanda's son. Yolanda really loves her son and she takes care of him. She thinks that no girl is good for him except maybe Sofia. Appearances 'Season 1' *Pilot *Young & Ringless *Young & Pregnant *Young & Lesbian *Young & Younger *Young & Punchy *Young & Secret *Young & Car-Less *Young & Getting Played *Young & Thirty 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & Cookin' *Young & Munchies *Young & Old *Young & First Time *Young & Moving *Young & Ferris Wheel *Young & Sandwich *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two *Young & How Gabi Got Her Job Back *Young & Back to Normal *Young & Unemployed *Young & Oh, Brother *Young & Earthquake *Young & How Sofia Got Her Groove Back *Young & Trashy *Young & Doppelganger *Young & Younger Brother Part One *Young & Younger Brother Part Two *Young & Christmas Trivia *She's a housekeeper. *She's a bit lazy. *She becomes friends with Gabi. *She does not like Elliot. *She has a twenty four year old son. *She's a tough mom. *She likes Sofia. *She takes care of her son. *She likes to eat. *She is usually late for work. *She "hmms" when she has gossip. *She pranks her husband. *She likes to wear colorful tops. *She likes Gabi. *She thinks of Josh as her son. *Her mother has died at the age of 51, which is revealed in Young & Josh's Dad. *She eats in her sleep, which is revealed in Young & Screwed. *She's 51. (Young & Josh's Dad) *She never misses an episode of General Hospital. (Young & Amnesia) *Her catchphrase is "Oh my damn!" *She is the only main character who's username hasn't been been yet revealed. *She has a sister called Jolanda. *She watches General Hospital. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Young & Hungry Category:Female Character Category:Adults Category:Employees Category:Characters Category:House Keeper Category:Mother Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters